Spencer's Wife!
by Ginger Flowerz
Summary: A certain Cat shows up at the BAU looking for her Husband. Chaos ensues. Will Spencer suvive? Total CRACK fic!
1. Reid's POV

**I've been reading a few too many secret Wife fics and well I love Reid! He's just so smart and socially awkward just like me! So please enjoy. This is just a test to see how everyone will react to Sora.**

* * *

I put the phone up to my ear after I accepted the call. "Hey Baby. I was wondering if you had a case today. Do you? Nyan." I look around to see if anyones within earshot. "No Kitten, we are walking back into that BAU office right now. Why?" "... Oh no reason Baby. Just curious. See you soon! Bye." "I hey you can't ju-" Click. She hung up on me. I sigh and slump a little bit. "Hey Pretty Boy? What brought your mood down?" Morgan in his round about way of caring about me. "Nothing you can help with man. I'll be fine. Thanks for asking though." I zoned out until we got the BAU. When JJ asked a question that would haunt me for years. I wonder why I didn't run. "Hey guys who is she?" I looked up.. Ahh Crap! It's my wife Sora.

Standing there in all her perfect glory. From her cat ears to her platform boots. Her adorable purple ears twitching at every sound. Her mid thigh length hair up in her usual pigtails, with her emo bangs covering part of her right ice blue black makeup surrounded eye. It looks like she added electric blue streaks to her purple hair. It looks really great. Her blue triangle tattoo's below her eyes look to have faded a little bit more. I think she pierced her ears again so that makes five times each. They are just small silver hoops. She has her normal sapphire nose ring in her left nostril. Her blood red colored bottom lip three times, snake bites and a labret, they are all three silver with purple balls, and her left eyebrow ring it's purple. I think you could have guessed it by now, she really loves purple.

She is wearing her usual outfit. A purple leather collar choker with a bell, the metal is black. It slightly covered her cool neck tattoo it was like a flower and four daggers*. She wasn't wearing her normal black hoodie so that just left us with her purple halter style crop top that was held together by strings in the back, and her black pleated mini skirt. Which showed off her bountiful cleavage along with her tattooed stars on her left breast. Her wonderful toned midrift, her blue star trail showing in-between her top and skirt making my pants tighten a little bit. Did I forget to mention her dangling black cat navel ring?

Her purple black tipped cat tail held up her skirt baring her purple and white striped cheeky pantys to the world. There is a little peekaboo of ivory skin between her skirt and her black and purple horizontal striped thigh highs. She is also wearing those black 6" knee high platform boots that drive me crazy, tightening my pants further. Damn what IS she doing here. She knows I haven't told the team about her. Morgan gets in close to me. "Damn she's fine I'm not really into those emo chick but she is hot!" I'm torn between punching him in the face and just agreeing with him. My choice was made when he talked about her assets. "She has to be a D cup at least." "Double D actually." And with that I balled up my fist and sucker punched him in the mouth. "Ahhhh Fuck! What the Hell Kid!? Why did you do that?"

That attracted her attention. She sprinted towards me then pounced. She wraps her legs around my waist and shoves her tongue down my throat. I slowly bring my hands to cup her perfect ass and gave it a little squeeze. She moaned and ground against my quickly hardening member. She started pulling at my jacket. I was starting to remove her pantys when I heard someone clear their throat. I pull back and have the decency to blush unlike my wife. Sora just winks and sticks her tongue out revealing the black piece of metal that's in it. "Well this is kind of awkward." Morgan punches my arm. "No shit Sherlock. Would you mind introducing us before you go back to eating each others faces?" Sora jumped off and offered her hand. "Sorry Ero-Jiji rubbed off on me quite a lot when he was training me. The self proclaimed super pervert. I am a bit of an exhibitionist, and have been known to watch men in the bath houses. I'm just doing research for my book series 'Cats Sexy Adventures'."

I hear several gasps. Garcia, JJ, Prentiss, and Morgan run up to her with copys of her book begging for autograpghs. I chuckle. "So Pretty Boy, how do you know the author of the most daring erotic novel ever." I smirk. "Well A. I am the model for Shawn. B. Sora is my wife. We met in highschool and married at sixteen. Well she was sixteen, I was eighteen. Her parents insisted." I look at her. "Kitten, where's Rose?" "With Mom and Daddy. Where else would she be?" I sigh. "Kitten we have been over this. I do not like when Rose is alone with your parents.-" "I know, I know. You really don't want to explain 'the Birds and the Bee's' to our Kit at age five. It's okay they are just outside." She grinned which made her look like a fox. She reached behind her back and pulled out a smoke bomb. She whistled and threw it down. Causing smoke to cloud everyone's vision.

* * *

 **haha not my longest chapter ever but still pretty good. The new chapter should be out soon... Maybe... No promises.**


	2. Sora's POV

**I prefer writing in my OC's POV so no more Spencer mind... Sowwy..**

* * *

So while no-one could see Mom, Daddy, and Rose teleported next to me. When the smoke finally dissipated. I heard another round of gasps. "Kitten what have I told you about setting off smoke bombs?" I use Puppy Dog Eyes no Jutsu on him and pouted a bit. "That it freaks people out, but Baby it's just soo much fun. It makes me look like I'm magic." He sighs and mutters under his breath. "Says the girl who can walk on walls." I grin. "Can I freak out your friends?" "No." I frown and go back to pouting. "Fine. But, we have to go to the conference room okay? Can you behave until then?" I nod my head. We walk into a really big room with a circle table we all take a seat.

Spencer clears his throat. "Okay. Guys this is my wonderful wife of six years Sora Kuro Neko Reid, The bouncy five year old girl next to her is our daughter Rosalina, on the other side Rose is my Mother in Law Robin Nico Kuro, and the man next to her is her husband Kurama Kuro." The plump blonde woman started typing on the laptop she pulled out. I pulled out a piece of chalk and threw it at her as I would a kunai. "Trust me, Nyan. You don't want to look up their names. If you do you will probably run. Just like Spence tried to. But if your sure you want to know go ahead just know that it will put your life on the line." She rubbed her head. "It isn't the first time I put my life at risk so bring it!" After a few minutes of typing and searching her eyes widened.

So she found what she was looking for. "Go ahead Kitty read it out loud." She looked at me in fear. "Start with my Father if you don't mind." "W-well Kurama Kuro or in English speaking countries Randall Black. Is a well known assassin. His code name is Shinigami, or in English The God of Death. He is wanted in all counties, he has killed over 400 people in the last ten years and those are just the ones we can link to him." The African American man I think Spencer calls him Derek pulls out his gun and trains it on Daddy. "Give yourself up willingly or I will be forced to shoot!" My hand went to grab a kunai but Daddy shook his head. He shunshined behind Derek and put a kunai to his neck.

"I wouldn't point a gun at me or my family if I were you." "Morgan trust me. You do not want to mess with him. I've learned to live with him and he's not too bad for an ancient Biju. You don't know what that means... To sum it up he's a demon. Put the gun away. It will only annoy him. Your also making Sora mad and because she's-" "Pretty boy it is our job to bring in sicko's like him. I refuse to back down." I let my eyes glow as my features turned more animalistic. I lunged at the man intending to rip his throat out. I was in animal form my size close to a lion. When I was within claws reach of him Spencer jumped in the way. I couldn't stop I was gonna hurt my mate. The dark male also started pulling the trigger.

Daddy transformed and jumped infront of me and Spencer taking the bullet and my claws. His fox form was bigger than me. He snarled and mauled Morgan. Yep he was dead. I transformed back and sighed everyone started freaking out and pulled their guns out. Both Spencer held up our hands. "Just calm down for a minute and watch." The plump techy was crying. "How are we supposed to calm down you turned into a giant cat and your father turned into a giant fox and killed my Chocolate god!" I put my hands together in the typical fashion to start a medical jutsu. When they were glowing green I placed them on his now nonexistant chest. I focused on closing his wounds it took ten minutes.

He looked good as new minus the fact that he was still dead. I then did the twenty hand signs required for my resurrection jutsu. At least I called out. "Secret forbidden black art: Cats gift of life!" He immediately shot up as fast as the bullet that hit Daddy earlier. "How? I died. Right? So then did he kill you guys too? No I'm no longer talking to my Dad. How am I alive?" I brushed off my skirt as I stood back up. "That would be me. I have the power to implant the soul back into its body, and to regenerate said body. Basically I can resurrect people. No matter how long they have been dead, though if they don't want to come back then I can't force them."

Everyone just stared at me, after a few minutes Spencer kissed me. "Kitten. I think you just broke my friends." "Baby I'm gonna go start dinner see you in three hours!" With that Rose, my parents and I teleported back to the house. And that my friends is how my first meeting with my husband's friends went. Now when some one gets hurt or they need me for some reason then Spencer summons me.

* * *

 **For now this is the end. Because I have no idea where to go from here. If anyone has any questions or Idea's for another chapter please review or PM me! Thanks for reading have a wonderful day! So as previously stated this was just a test... So please let me know what problems you have with the character (Sora) and I will make a poll that I need you to answer.. Thank you.**


End file.
